Gossip Girl: It Had To Be You… and Me
by Todd Brewington
Summary: Gossip Girl: It Had To Be You…and Me starts of from where the TV series finale left off. As a die hard Serenate shipper I really wanted to re-write the ending & continue the story not only from how I would have liked it but also from a way that would have made much more sense than what they gave us. Im not in anyway a great writer, maybe not even good. But I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1: (1,826) Days with Serena

Chapter 1: (1,826) Days with Serena

Title reference: From the 2009 film "(500) Days of Summer"

"I love you…" three words Serena came to say and feel more every day for the past five years. "Three words, eight letters" as someone very close to her would say, and for this person these words never seems to be enough. It has been five years later. Five years today since she really started living and now on the day of her fifth wedding anniversary with the man of her dreams she can really look back and appreciate the life she has.

"It's Beautiful," Serena said as she gently picked up a tiny Harry Winston platinum pendant in the shape of a wooden jigsaw piece with the number five engraved into it. It still surprised her sometimes how much he knew her. That she wouldn't want an extravagant gift, and that those small corky traditions like giving wood for a fifth year anniversary would really tickle her. -"I'm glad you like it". "Who would have thought that we would have come this far? Two beautiful kids, our marriage, our careers, even my friendship with Blair has been able to stand the test," she said looking over her shoulder while putting on the pendant. She walked back into her closet to finish getting ready for an anniversary dinner Blair and Chuck was throwing for her at their home. She put on a tight cream-colored Matthew Williamson dress with intricate embellishments paired with her favorite pair of Louboutins. She looked down at her mirrored glass vanity filled with perfume and glanced at the picture of their two children Fitz and Payton. Serena got a little nostalgic thinking about how she and Blair both had been pregnant with their second child at the same time with two girls coincidently. Are you ready Serena? A voice bellowed from the outer room. "Just a second" she called as she grabbed her clutch and cut off the light. "Ready" she walked up and put her arms around him "happy anniversary" and for what seamed like the hundredth time that day she said "I love you, Nate Archibald"


	2. Chapter 2: One Liked It, Not

Chapter 2: One Liked It, Not

Title reference: From the 1959 film "Some Like It Hot"

Like many rare juicy stories it started with a bad ending. (5 Years Earlier)

"What am I doing?" Serena thought to herself as she was preparing to marry Dan Humphrey, five years after he exposed to the world that he was Gossip Girl. "What happened to me? Why am I settling for Dan a misogynist, condescending asshole. She heard footsteps running up the stairs and whipped of a single tear that managed to build after her contemplating. It was Jenny, her soon to be sister in law who is technically kind of her sister in-law twice removed.

"Hey! Last minute inspiration" Jenny said. I thought your bouquet seemed a little plain and lack luster. She brought black flowers for the bouquet from her J for Waldorf designs home interior collection.

"Their beautiful Jenny, thanks"

"What's the matter?"

Jenny could tell that something was going on with Serena. Even with their troubled past Jenny still cared about Serena. I mean they were sisters.

"I love your brother Jenny, but I just don't know if I can go through with this. I mean after finding out that he was Gossip Girl I didn't really think of what that all meant at the time. I was just so glad that, that part of my life was over I didn't really think about that part of my life that Dan created".

"You know Serena Dan changed, but I also saw him change back into the guy that pined over before everything got messy. I can honestly say I think he's truly sorry for what he did, what we all did because of that site and I know he's ready to start over".

Serena looked at Jenny and her eyes began to glaze.

"You know I never really officially apologized to about what happened eight years ago with Nate" Jenny said.

"What…?"

"I know this might sound crazy and you'd think I would have tried my hand again, but I know and can see what I didn't back then. Serena you and Nate were perfect, literally a Golden Couple" she said running a hand though her long blonde locks of hair. "Nate has never felt the way he has about anyone like he did with you and I know you know it. Like Blair said to me at the hospital that day. You and Nate are mythic I should have messed with that, and for I just wanted to say I'm sorry".

And with that apology at that moment in time something came over Serena. Like a bird finally having the wind beneath its wings, a flower coming into full bloom in the peek of spring. She realized that Nate had been there all along. She never needed to find Mr. Perfect because he was always in front of her, with no judgment or dismay of any kind.

"Thanks Jenny" Serena said shaking her head becoming more coherent to the conversation.

Serena didn't know what to do at that point. She couldn't get her thoughts straight. All she could think about was Nate. About their first night together on the bar at the Sheppard's wedding. The day they spent together because Nate was keeping her away from his married politician cousin. When she threw him the most premier surprise birthday. Most of all she remembered how she broke his heart, breaking up with him and selfishly expecting him to wait.

Before she knew it, it was time to walk down the stairs. Serena tried to think clear about what Jenny had just said. About her unresolved feeling for Nate, wondering even if she chose him would he still choose her back. Serena waited a few seconds to collect herself before walking down those stairs. She looked down looking at a custom-made paisley mohair runner Blair had dressed the hall with. To her it seemed as if the pattern was symbolizing her past and future. She slowly followed the gold thread as it made its way threw each elaborate kidney shaped piece and around every decorative circle and leaf. Each piece woven in sporadically yet strategically, but all still turning around going backwards looked as if a sign was placed. When in reality it was Blair's way of adding Chuck's ornate style to the house.

"Come on Serena" she said to herself "Calm down, everything will be fine" she took in one more breath and then it started. The cellists began to play a rendition of "You've Got The Love" and she began to walk. Her gold lamé Georges Chakra couture dress draped over the first ledge as she took to the first step. Serena glimpsed over the banister to see a beaming Dan looking up at her. She quickly put a smile the best bridal smile on her face and continued to stride. The lamé picked up every bit of light in the room and made it seem even brighter if that was possible. Only if she felt that way inside right now then she would know for sure if she were doing the right thing.

The smiles of everyone's faces were full of joy form what Serena could see, and everyone managed to be there; both her parents Lily and William, Eric, Rufus who has been dating Lisa Loeb, Jack, and Georgina who somehow became an item, Eleanor and Cyrus, and Blair, Chuck and little Henry. They all looked at Serena as if she where a goddess descending from the heavens.

At the end of the step Serena's hand met Dan's he grasped it softly and they proceeded to walked to the officiating minister.

"_Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Daniel Randolph Humphrey and Serena Celia van der Woodsen in marriage"_

As the officiate continued with the ceremony Serena started to convince herself that maybe life with Dan would be so bad. "He has apologized, and its been five years since" she said in her head. Serena looked up right and saw Nate's face sitting there in that waved stripe blue monochromatic chair. And She had a quick glimpse of what her life could be like.

"_This institution of marriage is not a casual one and should not be taken lightly "_

And that's when it happened.

"I cant! Serena wait" the room stopped and stood still.

"Nate, what are you doing?" Serena said.


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Feist

_**I just want to say thank you to everyone for the positive feedback! It really means a lot to me. I also wanted to say I'm absolutely sorry for those grammar mistakes in chapter 2…lol I never proof read I think its so time consuming and tedious. But I totally went through this one I hope I got them all and I hope you enjoy chapter 3! (On our first night without Gossip Girl) Until next week Happy Holidays!**_

Chapter 3: Wedding Feist

Title reference: From the 2011 film "Tower Heist"

"Serena you can't go threw with this. I'm not going to sit here and watch you make the biggest mistake of your life".

The room stared, trying to wrap their heads around what was happening in front of them. It looked as though Serena's doubts and question's about everything were being answered.

"Nate-" Dan called being interrupted.

"Look Dan I'm sorry. We might have forgave you back then but when it's all said and done you brought a lot of havoc on what was suppose to have been the best years of our lives.

In the mist of Nate's interruption Blair was giving Chuck a look of saying, "do something!" but he couldn't he just sat there like everyone else did; in disbelief that this was actually happening. It made no since, after all everything happened five years ago. Yes some of them still felt the same about Dan as before (mostly Blair) but they forgave him didn't they? "What is going on?" Chuck thought to himself. He looked back at Blair and she was still giving him that look.

"Nathaniel" Chuck said standing.

"Look Chuck, I need to finish" Nate replied "Serena your better than this. You deserve so much more. Look Dan repeatedly trashed you, that book, the exposé, and with Gossip Girl. How many times do you need to be humiliated and exposed before you finally come to the realization that he's not right for you?

"I think your humiliating her right now, don't you think" Dan interjected with a condescending tone.

"Shut Up" Nate said.

"Serena, you have to see where I'm coming from. We've been down this road before, how many times; how many ways do I have to tell you. You deserve someone who will sacrifice anything for you. You deserve me.

As Nate was talking Blair grabbed Henry from her mother and pulled him tight into her chest. As she watched Nate confesses his love for Serena once again she rubbed Henry's soft brown hair that mimicked hers and Chucks both. You see even though the wedding was going on in her home she didn't like who it was going on for. She only did it because Serena was her best friend. Yes Dan and Blair had something going on between them once, but it was for reasons Blair could not even understand. She just knew that their relationship was never the endgame because her love for Chuck was kismet.

"Ok is this really happening?" Dan said, "Look Nate how long is this going to go on? Don't you think you've had enough? How many times do you need to watch her pick me over you? Look can we just please continue this Dan scream at the officiate.

"Serena?" Nate queried.

"I need a moment," Serena said as she snapped back from her state of shock. She handed Dan her bouquet of flowers and rushed to the formal dinning room. Without missing a beat Blair placed Henry on Chucks lap and rushed to her best friends aid.

"S, are you ok what's going on?"

"Tell me I'm doing the right thing Blair. Tell me that marrying Dan is the right thing."

"Yes! Finally let's dump humpty dumpty and get out of here," Blair said jeering trying to diminish some tension.

"B -"

"You know I can't tell you that. I would love to but I can't. What's going on?"

"I don't know, I've been feeling weird about all of this for a couple of weeks now but I just chalked it up as being nerves, but then before I came down I talked to Jenny and now with Nate maybe I am making the wrong decision."

"And what about Nate?" Blair asked, " Do you still…"

"I don't know. You know how I feel about Nate. Maybe it is something there and I've just been to scared to really put my feeling there."

"Why not? Serena you know how he feels about you. We all know how he feels about you. You and Nate were perfect; I don't know why you couldn't be again. I want nothing more for you than to have what Chuck and I have. And that's if it with, Dan, Aaron, Gabriel, Stephen, your old teacher" she said with a smile. "But if it's with Nate don't let him get away again."

With her hands clasped together in front of her, Serena and Blair walked back into the room. Everybody looking around with worried and confused faces. Nate and Dan stood there waiting to see what Serena had come to.

"Everybody I'm sorry, but the weddings off"

"What!" Dan expelled. "Serena come on. What's going on?" he said pulling her off to the side.

"Dan I'm sorry but I thought about this more in the last 5 minutes than I did 5 years ago and yes I can forgive you, but I cant forget. You hurt me Dan and for what? Your literary use, to prove you could belong in our world. You're no different than the guys you despised back then, just as I'm no different to you from the girl you wrote about and the girl that's right here. I'm never going to make the mistake of not seeing that ever again"

"Serena my darling, what are you doing? Lily chimed in.

You see after four marriages and countless engagements Lily had somehow made her way back to her first husband Dr. William van der Woodsen. William not only left her and their two children many years ago, he came back and diagnosed her with fake cancer while trying to ruin her fourth marriage. Lily was the type of person who made many mistakes and tried to give life lessons like she walked a life of accuracy.

"Mom –"

"Serena, what ever you think your doing think about it"

"Mom don't" Serena replied

"You are not a teenager anymore Serena. It's time to grow up. Now Daniel has since apologized and I think you need to continue with the wedding."

"You know mom I don't expect you to understand seeing as your back with dad, but you don't run my life anymore.

Serena hiked up the hem of her dress and walked up stairs with Blair following. Back in the living room seeing as how a wedding wasn't happing everyone started to leave.

"Give grandma a kiss" Eleanor squealed, cupping Henry's cheeks while in Chuck's arms. "Give Serena our best" Cyrus added as they proceeded to leave.

"This scene is messier than Bart's first death. You ready Georgie?" Jack pronounced grabbing his and Georgina things. "Who would have thought that the "Golden Boy" would bring the drama this time" Georgina remarked.

Chuck walked everyone to the door apologizing on Serena's behalf. Darota grabbed Henry and took him to his room trying to get out of the tension left between Dan and Nate.

"Nate -"

"Just save it ok. Look clearly Serena has made her decision. So how about you do us all a favor and leave."

"Look I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers" Dan shot back. He yelled up the steps "Serena! Serena!" but she did not answer. All of a sudden Dan started to feel déjà vu. Blair came down to the foot of the steps, and Chuck and Nate walked over to her side.

"I'm sorry Dan she doesn't want to see you." Blair said

"Look I'm not leaving!"

Chuck put his hand up to block Dan "Humphrey" he said "don't embarrass yourself anymore than you need to. Now I think you might want to get out of my home before I have to call the police."

It was happening again. He was being defeated by the NJBC "the Non Judging Breakfast Club" once again and it was nothing he could do about it. Just that morning everything was going well Dan thought, but just as always when it came to them three he was only truly ever in is when Serena brought him in. Dan just decided to give up. There was no way to win at that moment. He walked slowly to the door turned and said,

"This isn't over"

"I'm sure Humphrey" Blair said as she closed the door behind him.

Chuck and Blair decided to let Nate go upstairs to talk to Serena by himself.

Chuck gave Nate the same advice as always "Tell Her how you feel" He said.

Blair sat down relieving herself from what just happened and Chuck walked over and kissed her on the head.

As Nate walked up the stairs he counted the blue and white vertical stripes on the wallpaper going up the banister. "One, two, three" He knew that whatever happened next at least he got to tell Serena how he felt one last time. "Fourteen, fifteen" Yes Serena called off the weeding, but did she do it because of his emission or was she already having second thoughts and he was just a perfect excuse "Twenty nine, thirty, thirty one." He got to the top and walked down the hall like a man on a mission. He wasn't so nervous anymore he already knew what he wanted now all he need was to hear from her. He got to the door and turned the gold leaf covered knob and walked in.

"Serena?"

"Nate…" she gasped.


	4. Chapter 4: A Heartache To Remember

Chapter 4: A Heartache To Remember

Title reference: From the 1957 film "An Affair To Remember"

Nate and Serena stood there in the room starring at each other anxiously waiting for the other to say something. Nate walked into the room a little more and closed the door behind him. Serena put out her hand and lead him to the bed to sit.

"Serena" Nate said. "I never wanted to ruin your day, but I couldn't sit there and watch you marry a man that wasn't me. I know we had our issues in the past, but I don't think they where enough to outshine what was great about us. You know I've waited for you Serena; I've waited when you left to Connecticut, I've waited after you ended it with us, and I can't wait anymore. I can't go another day without knowing that you're by my side. We belong together Serena everyone can see it why cant you"

In the mist of Nate putting his heart out on the line for what seemed like the hundredth time Serena starred at Nate drowning into the deep blue lakes of his eyes, dark almost navy blue eyes. Serena thought of how much she missed his eyes. Waking up in the morning looking right into those eyes. Serena remember the truth behind those eyes, how she never once had to question anything he ever said to her because those eyes always told her everything. She also thought about all their special moments together that she kept close to her heart. About the first time they meet when they where young at their first day at preschool. When Lily would alternate weekends between the Waldorf's and the Archibald's for Serena and Eric to stay while she'd jet off with Klaus and how she would sneak into Nate's room and they would fall asleep holding hands. How even though he was dating Blair, the first time they had sex at the Sheppard's wedding was the first time she fully felt safe in a guys arms and even though she didn't tell him back then she loved him as much as he loved her.

"From the first time I saw you" Nate continued, "I knew that you were the one for me Serena and- "

Serena cut him off mid sentence and answered all his questions with a kiss. She kissed him like it was that last kiss she would ever receive; with passion and love because she knew the decision she was about to make could possibly change everything.

"Serena -" Nate yearned

"Nate, I love you. Up until a few hours ago I didn't know how much you really meant to me." She took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to say. "But I can't do this Nate. Moving on with you like this. I just realized that Dan wasn't good for me. I just can't end a relationship and jump right into another one; it wouldn't be fair to us. You said I deserved better, but what about you? Nate I hurt you so many times when we were together and I don't want t do it again…"

"Then don't" Nate interjected

"But" Serena finished, "If I don't find myself and be happy with me then I wont be able to promise that. My whole life I have literally just jumped from one relationship to the next; and I don't want to do that anymore. If we have a fighting chance at happiness then I want to make sure I can be all in with you."

"Serena, you're putting to much into this" Nate felt as though he was just thrown a football and caught it with his stomach. Like his last chance with Serena was slipping from his fingers and it was nothing he could do about it. "Who cares about the past Serena, all I care about is the future. My future with you" his tone became sturdier.

Serena grabbed Nate's hand and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you, just- please understand"

"How can I understand Serena?" He pulled away "I've put myself out there for you once again and what do I get? You know I don't get you, everybody in this city knows how I feel about you – you know what" he retracted "how we feel about each other and we still cant be together. Where Dan has done nothing but put you down, make you feel less about your life and where you come from and yet we stand here on your wedding day! Like I said in that hospital "don't expect me to wait for you" " Nate regretted every word of that last sentence as it came out of his mouth, but he knew it had to be said. She was never going to understand his devotion to their correlation.

"Can you believe that just happened? Blair said as she sat down on Chucks lap. She gave him a light kiss as a reminder of how happy she was with her life. "You know despite everything that just happened I'm actually really happy. Now everything can go back to how it was. You and me Nate and Serena, its like it was written in the stars the NJBC the way it should be. No outsides allowed, especially ones from Brooklyn" Blair said with a smile. "I just hope Serena is ready to fully love Nate the way he loves her."

"You and I both know how Serena feels about Nate. With everything out in the open and both with their hearts on their sleeves I'm sure everything will work out. They deserve each other" Chuck responded.

"I'm sure your right. Well at least this means I get to plan another wedding and this time I can actually be completely happy about it."

Back upstairs it still seemed like a turn for the worst.

"Serena I don't know what else to say"

"Just say you can understand what I'm saying Nate. You don't know how confusing this is for me. I love you too much to have to put you through this mess. This is not an easy decision for me to make but its one I have to. When we first started dating everything was so easy and fun, but do you remember how tense it got to the end? All the drama was because of me Nate and I don't want that to happen again. Nate please-" Serena stopped.

Nate couldn't take hearing anything else Serena had to say. He just looked at Serena and shook his head turned and walked out the door with his heart breaking for what seemed like the millionth time from the same girl.

A single tear fell from Serena's eyes as she watched the guy she loved walked out the door. Serena knew she loved Nate but she also knew she owed it to herself to make sure she was ready before she could fully give herself to Nate, because the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him more than the way she did 7 years ago.

Blair and Chuck looked up at the banister as they heard footsteps approaching, waiting to she what they thought would be Serena and Nate in absolute bliss. Just a single pair of black dress shoes hit the steps and walked down.

"Nate where's Serena?" Blair asked as she read the despaired look on his face, she then felt a little worried herself. "What happened she asked?"

"I don't know, you know I just don't understand her sometimes, but I need to leave I can't be here right now." Nate proceeded to walk to the door as Blair mouthed, "Go with him" to Chuck. Blair didn't know what to make of everything. From what she thought Serena felt the same way about Nate, I mean isn't that what she told her in the dining room. Blair rushed upstairs to get answers and to see if her best friend was ok for the second time that day.

_**Hey everyone I just wanted to say sorry for the delay with this chapter. Like I've said before I'm not a writer and it got really hard after Nate stopped the wedding. I guess I had adrenaline pumping from the finale so it came so easy with the first 3 chapters. I had this one done last week and after I had a friend read it we kind of decided the chapter ended to Disney-esque it was really bad and unrealistic. I felt that we kind of all wished Serena were a little stronger and independent. I didn't want it to seem to easy and fantasy if that makes any sense. I personally don't think this chapter was the best. I felt as though everything was being drawn out and I just wanted to wrap up the ends as much as possible. Other than that I hope you still enjoyed it and I'm going to try to get inspired and work harder with the next chapter**_

_**Happy New Year!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Boys & Girls On Our Sides

Chapter 5: Boys & Girls On Our Sides

Title reference: From the 1995 film "Boys On The Side"

"Serena" Blair called as she quickly waked down the hall to the guest room Serena was in. Blair opened the door to find her best friend sitting on the bed looking as though her world was in complete ruins. Blair walked slowly to the bed preparing once again to help her friend rebuild her life as they did for each other whenever the other was in trouble. "Serena what happened?" Blair asked, from the way Nate stormed out the house she pretty much knew what happened, but was more confused on the fact why did it happen.

"I thought everything was fine, I thought everything was going to workout for you and Nate." She said.

"It was I guess," Serena replied. "I just don't know if running into a relationship with Nate right away is the best idea for either of us. Blair you know that's what I do, what I've always done and has it made any of my relationships easy in the end.

"No" Blair answered immediately, "but if it was easy do you think it would be worth it? You and I are special. It takes a special kind of guy to be willing to deal with us and our drama." Blair said with a smile. "But I do know that I never saw you as happy or as yourself as you were when you were with Nate. I don't think it would have ended if it weren't for all that drama with your father and now that's over Serena I don't know what else could go wrong."

"I don't either, but I would still manage to ruin it and I don't want to do that again"

"Serena tomorrow Nate is prepared to announce his bid for the mayors race. He's ready to settle down and start his life and he's ready to do that with you. Don't make him wait longer than he needs to."

"I'm scared" Serena said quietly.

"I know, but that's how you know its right. Do you think I wasn't terrified when I decided to tell Chuck Bass I love him? Now look at us.

.

Nathaniel! Chuck yelled, running down the three steps from his front door. He caught up to Nate and grabbed his arm to stop him. "What happened" Chuck shot out. He sounded a tad winded; being in shape didn't help at all when running in a bowtie and tailored suit.

"She turned me down!" Nate said sharply. He quickly realized his tone with Chuck and felt bad. It wasn't his fault Serena broke his heart once again. He finally stopped walking and looked at Chuck with a despairing look upon his face.

"You have to calm down man, everything happens for a reason. What did she say exactly? Chuck asked.

"She said she didn't want to rush into anything and she wants to take some time to figure everything out before jumping into a relationship. I could understand that if I was just some random guy who stopped her wedding and confessed my love for her but I'm not. She knows me we've been together our whole lives. She knows how I feel about her. The times I wasn't with Serena I knew I needed to be. I'm ready to start my life. I'm ready for what you and Blair have and if she cant figure out what she wants—" he stopped, "I don't know if can keep going through this. If it's worth it."

"Nathaniel with the love you have for my sister. I know you don't mean that. Trust me I know." Chuck said as he thought about the times he and Blair almost didn't survive. You just need to let her come to you, and if you're meant for each other she will. She knows how much you love her. Just give her time."

They noticed that a passer bys were starting to stare and in the middle of a New York street wasn't the place for this conversation; No matter if Gossip girl was finished or not.

"Let's get you a drink," Chuck said and the walked to they nearest bar on the block.


	6. Chapter 6: Save the Last Chance

Chapter 6: Save the Last Chance

Title reference: From the 2001 film "Save the Last Dance"

Serena looked on from the back of St. Patrick's Cathedral sitting alone crying at a funeral.

"Welcome family and friends" the priest said addressing the room. "We have joined here today to remember the life of a dear friend and love one to us all. Nathaniel Archibald was a great man, a trusted friend, and beloved asset to the wonderful city of New York. Nathaniel was a privileged man growing up, but he never took that for granted. He had worked hard for everything he has built today. He was very gracious and always made sure he could help out anyone or thing he could. Whether it was philanthropic or just being able to listen to a friend in need he was there. We mustn't dwell on the passing of one, for that it is not in hands of what his plans were. But it is our duty to make sure his love and legacy is carried on from what we do today. Nathaniel thought he had everything and nothing at the same time. He was a great mayor, but what he wanted most was to be a great father and husband. Its unfortunate that he will never be able to have the life he wanted. We must not think about the man he could have been, but about the man he was. That's what he would want from us."

Serena looked around the sanctuary and did not see anyone she recognized. There were a lot of people but no one she knew by face. "Where is everyone?" she thought. As the service was coming to an end she saw a man that vaguely resembled Chuck. He had dark hair, but it was dusted with silver, which meant that it must have been somebody else. It must have been the fact that the man Serena saw had a bowtie on which had brought her to that conclusion. She wiped a tear form her eye with a handkerchief that was monogrammed with the letters NA. Nate's handkerchief, one she stole from his house back when they were young. She decided to walk up closer to see if she could find Blair or Chuck or even Tripp. I mean he had to be there right. Just somebody she knew. She walked through the crowed of people but still saw no one.

"Your uncle Nate will be missed" Serena over heard a man's voice behind her. Nate was the only child, what nephew she thought. Serena quickly turned to see who was talking. It was a fairly tall man young, she noticed. One of the only few young people in the room. The man that she heard talking had just turned away so she didn't get a chance to see his face. The younger man had dark brown hair cut short, with dark brown eyes. Oddly enough he was the only other guy in the church with a bowtie on. Serena looked the boy in his eyes and thought he looked familiar, but couldn't put her hand on it.

"Did he go to school with us? Maybe he played lacrosse with Nate at Columbia and I seen him at a game" She thought to herself. She started to fill over whelmed form the not knowing and confused with the whole situation and it made her eyes coat with water. She started to make a beeline for the door when she bumped into an older woman on her way out.

"Excuse me ma'am"

"Serena have you seen Henry?"

They both said at the same time.

The older brunette women cocked her head slightly to the side. Her foxed like face looking confused.

"Wait what?" Serena murmur. "How do you know Henry?"

Serena looked at the women with more concentration and noticed that the women looked like Blair, but a much more older Blair. All of a sudden the younger guy in the bowtie walked up to them.

"Henry" Blair called "Go get your father"

"Serena are you ok?" The women asked.

Serena shook her head and turned to go the other way when she walked pass a mirror. She stopped and looked at her refection and noticed she didn't recognize herself either. She blinked her eyes and pushed back a loose strand of hair to make sure the woman in the mirror would mimic the gestures. Her refection looked like her, but she looked more like Lily than she did when she was younger. Her mouth dropped open as she noticed that the refection in the mirror was hers and that everyone one in the room she had known, that they were all just older. And that Nate died, died alone because he was never able to settle down with the right girl because they never compared to her. Serena's stomach felt as if it was in her throat and she felt nauseous. She grabbed her mouth and ran for the door. She pushed open the door to a blinding white light and the church bells rang. Serena woke with a jolt.

It was just a dream, or more of a nightmare. The same nightmare she'd had for the past three days. Three days after she told Nate she didn't want to get back with him after her wedding with Dan came to an end. She turned and looked at the clock it read 6:57 a.m. Three minutes till her alarm was going to sound. She looked around the room and saw the fresh peonies on her nightstand with a note that read, _Please try to have a good day. See you at work. _They were from Blair. Serena fashioned up a smile, but it just made her think about how she'd been staying at Blair's the past few days because she couldn't fathom being alone after that day. And with Nate not talking to her it made everything feel worse. The alarm finally went off and she hit the clock and got out of bed. Serena walked to the bathroom the sun beaming through the windows bouncing bright off the gold that was her hair. She turned on the shower and let the water warm up while she undressed. She opened the door to the shower and walked in and engulfed herself into the water, her bright hair going down in tone. She closed her eyes and put her face under the water.

"_You have reached the voicemail box of "Nathaniel Archibald" please leave a message at the tone_" Beep-

"Nate, I'm sorry. Please call me back"

"_You have reached the voicemail box of "Nathaniel Archibald" please leave a message at the tone_" Beep-

"Nate I really want to talk you. I know you didn't hear what you wanted to from me, but please let me just try t explain better. Call me"

Serena wiped her face going back and down her hair opening her eyes as she replayed the last couple of days in her head. She been calling Nate trying to talk but he would not take her calls. At first she still felt the same way about wanting to wait with her and Nate but it made it harder to think about, considering the re-occurring dream she'd been having.

.

After getting dressed she went down stairs to grab something quick to eat before setting off to work.

"Good morning Miss Serena" Darota said when Serena walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Darota" She grabbed a croissant from the dish on the counter.

"So you are feeling better today, off to work?" Darota asked.

"Look's that way" Serena said, sounding a little unsure. "So has their been any word whether not Nate is going to finally put his bid in for the mayors seat"

Nate had postponed his bid for the mayor's seat after the wedding and Serena couldn't help but know it was her fault.

"Mr. Nate still not answering your calls?"

"No" she said chewing a small piece of the flaky viennoiserie.

"Like they say in Poland "_Hunger will lead a fox out of the forest" _Mr. Nate's smart boy Miss Serena he will come around.

Serena thought about what Darota just said and thought to her self "Well this fox isn't famished so I'll just have to force feed him"

Serena dialed Blair's number to inform her about some minor details she will need today for an interview with VOGUE Italia she set up for Blair at that atelier. After Blair's success arrived with her as the new creative director for Waldorf's Designs she decided she wanted new PR for the brand. Something fresh and young with the same take on fashion as she, and with that Serena came to mind. Blair remembered Serena's short-lived work as a publicist and thought that, that plus PR would be the best thing. It was a weird mix of a job, but she was Serena van der Woodsen her name had been out there since her small stint as a gap model when she was a child. From hanging out with that con artist pho-cialite Poppy Lifton, and just from the name van der Woodsen being in the society pages since before time. Who else would be better in helping rebrand the name? So since then on Blair and Serena had been working side by side.

"Hello" Blair answered on the third ring.

"Hey B its me"

"Serena?"

"Yeah, I was just calling to remind you about the interview with VOGUE Italia I had set for you today a 1:00 and that you still need to release a statement on why you chose to use real fur on the last fall/winter collection instead of going with a faux like everyone else."

"Wait your not coming in? Don't tell me your still in bed. Serena it's been 3 days" Blair remarked.

"No I'm fine, Thanks for the flowers - again. But I just really need to do something and its got to be today. But don't forget about the interview and I'll fill you in later" Serena said as she waived down a taxi.

"Ok bye" Blair said and hung up the phone. "What is he up to?" She thought"

.

"_You have reached the mail box of "Nathaniel Archibald" please leave a message at the tone_" -

"Damn it Nate" Serena said hanging up before the beep. She looked at the time it was now 9:07a.m. She dialed another number on her phone and waited for an answer.

"Good morning, New York Spectator" a perky voice answered.

"Hi, may I speak to Nate Archibald please" Serena said. Wondering if she should change her voice.

"May I ask who's calling?" The women asked.

Serena wonder if he gave his staff prior notice to not forward her calls, but even if not once they told him who was calling he would reframe from taking the call.

"This is a personal matter ma'am, would you tell him I'm calling about a story I read about me on the site that is a complete fabrication and I'm treating to take legal action if its not removed immediately."

"Oh," the women murmur, "One second please" She put the line on hold and dialed the direct extension to Nate's office.

"Yes Bridget?" Nate read the extension number on the phone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Archibald, but I have someone on the phone clamming that there is a false story of them on the Spectator and that they are prepared to take legal action if it is not pulled"

"Did you get a name?" He looked puzzled.

"No sir they said it was a personal matter"

"Send them through" He exhaled, like the day was already going to shit and he only been there for twenty minutes.

"Hello" Bridget called. Checking she didn't lose the call

"Yes" Serena answered.

"I'm patching you through"

Nate's phone rung again as the call had been patched through. He picked it up before the first ring could finish.

"Nate Archibald, what's the problem?" he sounded forceful.

"Nate don't hang up," she pleaded.

"Serena are you kidding me," he said standing out his chair.

"Nate, we need to talk"

"I think you've said all you need to say Serena!" He began to pace around the room only going as far as the cord would let him.

"Nate Just listen to me. Do you really think its fair to just go off a conversation that we had just fifteen minutes after I called of my wedding"

"I think at this point in your life you should know what the hell you want"

Serena went silent for a second. She knew he was still upset, but could he just at least hear her out"

"Look after this you can never talk to me again if you choose. Meet me on the Dalehead arch in central park. I'm on my way there now; I'll wait for thirty minutes. If you don't show I'll understand."

She hung up the phone. "What do you mean I'll understand?" she thought to herself. How could she understand did she really ruin ever having another chance with Nate? Was that her last straw with him? It didn't seem that much of a big deal to her, but I guess she wasn't the camel that could make that decision.

Nate put the phone down onto the receiver felling distraught. "Should I go?" he thought" Maybe I can listen to what she has to say. But what if its not what I want to hear" "_She didn't promise you anything_," a small voice in the back of his head said. Nate knew his not talking to Serena was hurting her. He knew he was taking it to far for the situation, but he was just so damn mad. He started to feel a little guilty for it thinking back at the time she tried to come to him about the Tripp affair.

"You know I thought that whatever happened between us I can still count on you, but I guess I was wrong"

He remembered the words she said to him in her time in need. He also remembered

the promise he mad to himself after that. That he would never make Serena feel alone again. No matter what he would always be there for her, and here he was in the mist of breaking his own promise. He looked at clock on the wall and it read 9:25 He sat back down in the opulent black leather chair at his desk. Now that the spectator was finally making money he decided he wanted a chair that said, "I'm the boss" so he got rid of that black sheer nylon office chair and bought this bad boy.

He pondered his dilemma still not knowing what he should do. Quickly the clock read 9:31.

"64th Street please" Serena said to the taxi driver. He overheard Serena tell the person over the phone meet her at the Dalehead arch so he was already making his way there.

Serena looked up from her phone and notice the car was already on its way in that direction. "Thank you," she murmurs.

.

Serena pulled thirty dollars from a miscellaneous pocket in her limited edition spring 2017 Chanel flap bag for an eighteen dollar fair. "Thank you so much" she said and got out the taxi. Serena checked the time it was 9:45. She put her phone back into bag and made her way to the rendezvous spot in the park. Her hair blew through the wind and her golden locks shined brighter than ever. She looked like a goddess, like Aphrodite but even more beautiful somehow. She made her way to the arch and checked the time again only five minutes passed.

"He wont show." A negative voice said in her head. She shook the doubt away and pushed a flyway strand of hair from her face. As the minutes slowly passed her heart start to beat a little faster. It was 9:57 and he still wasn't there. The doubt quickly came back as she started to realize that she might have pushed Nate into a place where he couldn't come back from, that he would never want to speak to her again. The time now read 10:00 and Nate did not show. Now she was the one heart broken she started to feel a tear build up and she forced it down. She wasn't going to cry.

"Its my own fault" she murmurs.

_**Ok so I'm totally back in the game. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who held up with me through those last two chapters. I finally got the rush of inspiration for this story that I was looking for, and its just been flowing greatly so far. The only problem I had working with was Serena and a form of a career. I know it's a big stretch with the whole Publisher/PR I mean I even hated it when they tried to do it on the show. It was really the only thing I could tie back to the series cause I couldn't bare to have Serena be this society woman that Stephanie Savage tried to pass her off as. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And See you next week… xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7: Complexed in the City

Chapter 7: Complex[ed] in the City

Title reference: From the 2008 film "Sex in the City: The Movie"

"I can't blame him," Serena murmured. Serena looked down at her phone and the time read 10:01am. One minute had passed from the thirty-minute time frame she'd given Nate. That one-minute made her heart feel heavier than it already did, knowing that it was nothing she could do to make him forgive her. She tucked the phone back into her bag while deciding if she was ok enough to go to the atelier or if she would need yet another day home.

Serena turned around to leave and that's when she saw him, Nate standing at the end of the arch looking at her. Serena looked at Nate and her heart skipped a beat. It was as though she forgot how gorgeous he was, his light brown hair with streaks of gold that repelled the sun just as much as hers, his dark almost navy blue eyes that could rival the depths of any ocean, and his soft flushed lips that could make her go weak at the knees just thinking about his kiss.

Serena began to walk towards Nate. Overcome with joy from his arrival she started to smile. Nate was trying his hardest to look stern, but he couldn't manage. He looked at her walking towards him, his heart warming up, walking across that arch with spring's vibrant morning as her backdrop and as always she was the most beautiful woman on the planet. Serena noticed his lips trying hard to suppress a smile and it made her smile even more.

"Thanks for coming" Serena said as she reached Nate. "I almost thought you weren't going to show."

"What do you want Serena?"

"Look, we have a lot to discuss about all of this. Now I know you're still upset, but Nate you cant go through life hating me"

"I don't hate you. I-"

"Just spend the day with me" Serena blurted

"What?" Nate countered with a slight laugh.

"Spend the day with me. Just like you did during the whole Tripp thing. This way we can put everything out in the open and maybe you wont feel the same way about me when the day is done. No matter what your friendship will always be important to me.

Nate made a face when she said "friendship".

"How do you know I'm not busy?" Nate questioned.

"Oh come on Nate, like you're not the boss. And besides when have you ever turned down a chance to save me over work?" Serena said with a smile. They both laughed because she was telling the truth.

"Yeah your right, but it doesn't look like you need saving to me"

"Well, that might change."

.

"What's going on Serena, what is this all about?

Serena and Nate made they're way to Sarabeths to have brunch. The weather was extremely nice so they decided to eat outside on the patio. She knew that Nate probably missed breakfast and thought food would be the perfect start to their day.

"I told you what this is about, I just wanted to spend the day with you. Lets just talk like we use to."

"Come on Serena, if you have something you want to say just say it."

"So what happened with your mayors bid? Why haven't you announced your plans yet?"

Serena knew the answer to that but she needed to hear him say it.

"Nothing happened with it-"

"So what, are you not going to do it anymore? Nate you would be a great mayor"

"Yeah well my Grandfather doesn't think I would have a chance even with his influence in the campaign. He says theirs no way a bachelor could win so…"

"Nate, I'm sorry" Serena murmur.

"Well its not like you could have done anything, right? Like you said you needed time"

"Okay, I have the Fat and Fluffy French toast with strawberries and a side of smoked bacon for the gentleman and the Spinach and Goat Cheese Omelet also with a side the smoked bacon for the lady"

The interruption from the waitress intercepted the awkwardness from Nate's lingering remark. Serena thought it was a gift from god.

"Now is there anything else I can get for you two?" the waitress asked.

"No, thank you" Serena smiled

"So about that day. I want to know what hurt you the most, why did you feel like you needed to stop talking to me?"

Nate took a bite of his French toast.

"Serena, not wanting to talk to someone after being upset with them is a pretty normal trait, but most of all its because I felt like I couldn't do nothing to change your mind. Like you still don't trust me I guess - well not trust me but trust that I what to be with you."

"I do trust you and you know that, but I still don't understand how you could be so upset and not understand what I was asking for."

"I did understand. That's part of the reason why I wasn't taking your calls. You said you wanted time and I was going to give it to you. But still being around you wasn't going to be easy on me therefore I dodged you."

They spent the next hour in Sarabeths trying to lighten the mood by talking about fond memories and even making a few jokes about their mishaps on they're own behalf. They left and walked the city and just enjoyed each other's company like they use to and it never felt better. Around twelve forty-five as they made their way back to central park Serena wanted to check up on Blair to see if she had everything ready for the interview.

"Hey I need to call Blair really quick, one sec"

"Yeah, go ahead. I should call the office anyway"

.

"Hello" Blair answered.

"Hey Blair"

"Serena I got everything covered, no need to worry" Blair heard the background and heard the city behind Serena. "Where are you?"

"Oh I'm just roaming the city"

"With whom?" Blair asked knowingly

"With Nate" She said quietly.

"So have you two worked everything out?"

"Yeah I guess so, at least I think we're on the same page"

"And what page is that. Have you reconsidered your decision?" Blair questioned

"I don't know yet. Spending the day with him and it feeling like it use to; so normal and at home, it changes things. Everything just feels right when I'm with him"

"And you're just now figuring that out?"

Serena paused, and looked at Nate.

"Look I have to go but I'll let you know what happens"

"Alright. And don't over think it ok"

Serena hung up with Blair and walked back over to Nate who was simultaneously ending his call as well.

"Everything ok?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, just needed to make sure Blair had everything ready for something at work, no big deal"

They continued to walk through central park picking back up with their conversation. The park was now fully alive full of at home moms and nannies, exercise enthusiasts, and NYU film students who took this time of the day to film scenery for their student films.

"So how has your mom been taking everything?"

"Well, like you I've been screening her calls" Serena said laughing. "After I decided to not go through with the wedding she was pretty upset, I'm sure you heard what she said at the wedding, but at the end of the day it was my decision. I mean with her past with Rufus and everything else I don't think she has any room to say much about the situation."

"Yeah well if she didn't have an opinion she wouldn't be Lily now would she" Nate said with a smile.

As they continued to walk the trail they passed by two women with strollers sitting on a bench by the pond.

"Awe look at them, aren't they an adorable couple" one of the ladies murmured to the other.

Serena overheard the ladies and wondered if Nate heard them as well. She shyly looked at him and he had a huge grin on his face. From the look on his face it was clear he did. Serena grabbed Nate's hand to go further with the charade for the ladies.

"Serena what are you doing?" Nate questioned with longing.

"What I can't hold your hand?"

"Not when it means something different with you. And cause I know you heard that lady"

"It doesn't mean something different to me, and cool it with the New Moon quotes" she said with a smile." But I need to ask you something"

"What?"

"Why do you love me Nate?

"Serena-" He stopped and turn to look at her.

"Nate, I need to know why"

Nate held her hand and walked to an empty bench and they sat down.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because… I need to know what makes me so special that you would still want me after what I put you through in the past"

"Serena, asking me why I love is like asking somebody why do they need to breath. Being with you makes any of the hardest days of my life worth going through. You make me feel and do things for you that I wouldn't do for anyone else. You're the only girl that makes my heart simultaneously beat faster and slower. And any other girl I've been with before or after you could never compare; cause when I'm not with you I'm not breathing. That's why I love you.

"Nate" Serena murmur. "I want you to know I do love you. What happened that day- I was just scared and confused. I told you I didn't want to rush into anything with you because I didn't want to ruin it again. And after talking to Blair and being with you today I know I don't need to be scared with you. You've always been there. And if you'll still have me I would like to start new"

"Do you really think I wouldn't have you" Nate whispered as he grabbed the back of Serena's head and kissed her with the passion of one hundred Hollywood movie kisses. And with that Serena knew she mad the right decision and that she would never doubt the love she has for Nate.

_**Sorry about the one day delay for this chapter. I'm just going to go ahead and blame it on the Beyonc**__**è**__** concert that started and ended with some football game… lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it kind of ended without a cliff-hanger like most of the others but trust me its far from over. Feel free to let me know what you think about the story so far, all complements and critiques are appreciated. And until next week… xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Proposal

_**WARNING: I just wanted to give full disclosure to everyone before they read this chapter. I read Fifty Shades of Grey last week and I was inspired. I know that my story is rated T and I don't know how old all of my readers are, but I hope I don't offend anyone. If so I apologize but hope you'll continue to read.**_

Chapter 8: The Proposal

Title reference: From the 2009 film of the same name

A few weeks passed and Serena and Nate grew closer than their fist run as a couple, if that were even possible. Being as though everything was still new they wanted to keep they're relationship under wraps so the only ones who knew so far were Chuck and Blair.

"Yeah, are you sure?" Serena was in the middle of unpacking the Chinese food from the brown paper bag when Nate got a phone call.

"Yeah, no that sounds great. But are you sure when can we go through with that? Alright well I'll I see you this weekend and we can discuss the further plan." Nate said as he wrapped up the call and hung up.

"Who was on the phone?" Serena said as she opened the takeout box and licked the tangy brown sauce from her finger.

"My grandfather." Nate said looking astonished. "He wants me to come up to the Hampton House to discuss a plan for me running for mayor.

"I thought he said you had no chance winning with you being single and all." Serena said raising her eyebrows.

"That's what I thought. He said he thought about it and nothing that beats a failure than a try. And that van der Bilts never quit something without trying.

Serena walked up to Nate and put her arms around his neck.

"Are you excited?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, but what about us? How do you feel about this?"

"Nate this is what you wanted. And if we're going to be together then what you want is what I want.

"Why don't you come with me, that way we can tell them we're together and it might make the election a little easier if I'm in a relationship.

"Are you sure?"

"Serena my family loves you. And this could make my chances at winning better they'll love you even more."

"Ok lets do it then."

After Serena and Nate finished eating they fell asleep watching The Holiday staring Cameron Diaz and Kate Winslet it was one of Serena's favorites, probably just because she loved Jude Law. The repeated music from the DVDs' title menu woke Nate up, he looked down and Serena was sound asleep on his chest. Nate softly tried to move Serena with out waking her and got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Serena murmured waking up from her sleep.

"I'm going to head home, it's late." Nate said as he was putting on his shoes.

"You know you could stay" Serena said sheepishly

"I better not I have a lot to do tomorrow, but I'll call you later ok." Nate walked up to Serena and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok."

It had been two weeks Serena thought. And she and Nate had still not had sex since they got back together. She didn't understand why. It was no secret that Nate and Serena had one of the best sex lives in New York, but because they were still taking it slow Nate didn't want to rush into everything. Even though the last time they said they would take it slow they ended up having sex in the living room of the Waldorf's apartment. But Nate wanted to make sure everything was perfect between them before they did that again even if it meant leaving Serena in the middle of the night which he hated doing.

.

The next day Serena spent the day with Blair who was looking for fabric ideas for the next collection.

"So, how are you and Nate doing?" Blair asked studying the silk fabric in her hand.

"Great, I guess." Serena said nonchalantly. Blair took her focus off the fabric and turned and looked at Serena with a look of saying "what now" on her face.

"Its just, we've been back together for almost three weeks now and everything is going great except-" Blair raised her eyebrows. "We haven't had sex yet" Serena finished.

"That's it?" Blair responded

"I mean yeah, but that doesn't seem weird to you."

"Well has it just not happened or is one of you stopping it?"

"Well it hasn't happened but I don't know if he's trying to put it off. Like clearly we've dated before and have had sex plenty of times"

"Yeah one of those times was at a wedding while we were dating " Blair interrupted jokingly.

"Yeah, and every night we're together he always leaves before something can happen, he wont even stay the night."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to rush anything to fast this time. Serena he's waited a long time for this second chance. I don't know. I think your thinking about it too much? What about this?" Blair said holding up a new fabric sample.

"Maybe." Serena murmur, "So did I tell you we're going to William's this weekend?"

"No. What for?"

"I guess William changed his mind about Nate running for mayor and their going to layout their plans for running I guess. And we're going to tell them about us."

"Well, when are you going to tell Lily?'

"I don't know yet. My mom loves Nate but I think she's sill a little sore over the wedding so maybe we'll do it after."

"Well thank goodness Humphrey ended Gossip Girl cause I'm pretty sure she would have already known. Can you believe how many things have been kept a secret since that Brooklyn wanna be closed down the site."

"Yeah, crazy." Serena said sounding disinterested with the mention of Dan's name.

"Well all I have to say S. is if you want Nate have Nate. When has a guy ever turned you down? Now lets go get something before I have to pick up Henry, I'm starving"

.

"You ready" Nate said before he and Serena got out of the limo once they arrived at the van der Bilt estate.

Serena smiled and then they got out the car and walked to the door. As soon as they got close they could see William through the glass and iron bars already approaching the door.

"Nathaniel!" William boomed.

"Hello Grandfather." Nate said going in for a hug.

"And Serena, How are you?" He said gesturing them to come in

"Hello Mr. van der Bilt" Serena chimed, "I'm fine how are you?"

"I'll be great if we can pull out a win" William responded.

"Well I'm sure that won't be a problem. I never met a van der Bilt who didn't bring home a win."

They left the foyer to the common room where more of Nate's family was. They sat and conversed with the others just catching up and hearing what was going on with everyone until William came to take Nate away.

"So Nathaniel, here's what we're going to do. We're going to spin this into a positive thing. That you're not married because you've chosen to focus on work for the past five years, which makes running the city of New York your central point."

"Well Grandfather that's the reason I brought Serena here with me. Serena and I have decided to get back together and we're serious this time and she's willing to do this with me."

"Are you sure about this Nathaniel?" William asked and Nate nodded. "Well if your serious this makes everything better" William said, his stern look turning into a huge grin. "Nathaniel if you're serious about this with Serena then we can flip this a whole new way that will look even better in the press. Now if it's as serious as you say it is then Nate you need to get married to her."

"Grandfather!" Nate exclaimed.

"Now look Nathaniel, if you want a leg up on the completion then this is what you need. Now I can only do what I can, but if you don't go with me on this I can tell you it's going to cut it close. Now the family loves Serena, she already has a leg up over Maureen." He chuckled, "She's the granddaughter of Celia Rhodes, in one of the most prominent families in New York. I can hear the polls climbing as we speak. "

"Me and Serena are serious, but we've only been back together for a few weeks and you want me to do this?" Nate queried.

"You love her don't you?" Nate nodded, "I'm not saying get married tomorrow just get engaged, a wedding during your first term will give us something to work with when you run for your second. Just think about it son."

Nate and William walked back into the room filled with chatter of Serena talking about her last visit to Tokyo with Blair and how Blair got into an argument with a tiny Japanese taxi driver who almost made them late to a buyers meeting. She looked up and her eyes caught Nate's and she smiled. Nate was thinking about what his grandfather just discussed and he thought about how he would want nothing more than to marry Serena but the way it was proposed just seemed like a business

matter. He wondered if he proposed the situation to her would she go running for the hills. I mean they were trying to take it slow. And here he was thinking about asking for her to be his wife. He walked over and sat on the arm of the chair Serena was sitting in and placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down and kissed the top of her head. The room looked around with surprised faces of now learning that Serena and Nate were together. Luckily everyone looked pleased and accepting.

"Can you take a walk with me outside?" Nate whispered into Serena's ear.

.

Serena and Nate walked outside into the blinding sunlight. It was extremely sunny and humid just a few steps on the grounds of the estate and their bodies moistened with a light dewy shine. Nate was a little on edge thinking about what he was going to do so he let Serena monopolized all of the stray conversation about the heat. They were pretty far on the grounds when they came close to the hedge maze on the property.

"So…" Serena said questioning. She knew that Nate wanted more from this walk.

"So Grandfather is happy about us being back together. We were talking and he thinks there is something that could make my chances at winning better"

"Really!" Serena smiled, "That's great"

"I know we wanted to take this slow, but there has been something brought to my attention that I would really like to consider. Not because my grandfather thinks it's a good idea, but because I can't see me not spending the rest of my life with you." Serena started to look baffled, confused about where Nate was going. He pulled Serena's arm to turn her towards him and looked into her eyes. "What do you think about getting married?" he asked.

"Nate-" she murmured.

"I now this is sudden. And I don't expect you to say yes, but I just cant think of a reason for you to say no. We don't have to get married right away, if we just stayed engaged that would make me the happiest man on the planet. At least I would know that someday you would be my wife." Nate was trying to tell Serena how he felt about it without making it feel like it was all William's idea.

"Nate, I love you. And even though I was this close to getting married less than a month ago. I know that if I married you it would be the easiest thing to do in my life. And if this makes your campaign more successful at the same time then that's just two birds with one stone right." Serena smiled.

"So what do you say?" Nate murmured

Serena looked behind her at the hedge maze and smiled.

"If you can find me I'm yours!" and she dashed off into the maze, her blonde hair whipping around the entrance of the twelve-foot hedge.

Nate mouth grew to the biggest smile it could possible get. His heart started racing with the thought of the impromptu game. He thought back to summers of their youth and how they would play all day in that maze during their summers in the Hamptons and decided to give her a head start to make things more fun. He counted to ten and then raced right in after her. He made it into the maze a few feet and turned a few corners and the paths were empty. Nate quickly turned around to go a different direction, his heart rate increasing. He hit a dead end and turn back around going a different way then noticed something on the ground. He bent down and picked up Serena's fuchsia colored slip dress, his heart sped up even more. He walked the path that that the dress was on and came to the end with a right or left turn. "Which way," Nate thought to his self. He looked to the right then looked to the left and saw something hanging from the hedge and he scurried for it. It was Serena's bra, he clenched it into his hands the satin feeling smooth as butter across his skin. Serena was leaving an item of clothing as a crumb trail and it excited him even more. Nate made his way deeper into the maze and then came across her lavender lace panties on the ground and he picked them up and stuffed them in his back pocket. Nate realized that the last few turns he made was to the right and remembered that at the end of the maze you were turning as if you were going around in a circle. He took a few more steps and that's when he saw her. Serena stood there naked. Her skin looked smooth, like warm milk with honey, her breast sitting perky and up right. She stood there her bare ass feeling the warmness beaming from the sun. She looked like Botticelli's "The Birth of Venus", and as always she was beautiful. Nate was in awe of her beauty, he immediately dropped her clothes in his hands on the ground. Serena could see Nate growing in his pants and it made her feel even more like a seductive femme fatale, if that were even possible.

"I think you dropped something," Nate said walking towards Serena pulling the lace underwear from his back pocket. Serena smiled and started to unbutton his shirt, each button reviling more and more of his firm chest. He pulled the shirt off baring his sculpted shoulders and Serena slowly ran her hands across his chest. Nate unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear in a single motion releasing his member, his hard on looked like it was going to take over the world.

Serena pulled Nate in and embraced him with a kiss. Her tongue enveloped his mouth. She taste amazing, like a flavor that was made especially for him; it was enticing. They slowly made their way to the ground kissing and caressing each other. Nate pulled his shirt under him sectioning in between the grass and his bare butt. Serena straddled Nate putting them into the lotus position, and just like that they became one. They started moving slow feeling one another then the paced picked up, Serena swaying back and forth back and forth, the euphoria taking over her body, every nerve ending in her body growing closer to release. In a forward motion her head went into Nate's neck and she couldn't help herself from taking in a whiff of his aroma. He smelled as always, like the cleanest most delicious boy in the world. And just like that it sent her over the edge. Nate's hand made its way up Serena's back passing a single drop of sweat falling down her spine. He pulled her moving faster and faster, holding each other in a tight embrace until they both cried out in bliss "Ahh," climaxing simultaneously.

"Yes" Serena murmured into Nate's ear, "Let's do it"

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was probably one of my favorite and easiest to write. Like I said in the beginning I read Fifty Shades of Grey last week and I was inspired to write that scene. I'm also a fan of the book series of Gossip Girl as well and I know that sex is not a taboo subject either. If you read the books also, you probably picked up on some key phrases I said which is fun for me. Again I hope I didn't offend anyone if so I apologize. But you can't help it when you get a creative serge. Thanks for your comments last week. Fill free to comment or critique again all is welcome and I'll see you next week…xoxo **_


	9. Chapter 9: V for Vengeance

Chapter 9: V for Vengeance

Title reference: From the 2005 film "V for Vendetta"

"Serena…Serena" a voice whispered softly in her ear. "Serena, its time to get up" Nate dusted Serena with butterfly kisses along her neck trying to wake her. It had been four months since they decided to get engaged and start their life together officially. And with that it had been four months of William's micro managing and working the hell out Nate's campaign for mayor. It had been non-stop meetings, dinners, and photo opportunities and each one Serena was required to be at to keep up image with the public. They spent the summer traveling the world meeting prime ministers and diplomats, and bringing awareness to many situations in a William and Kate kind of way. Trying to manage that plus work its safe to say she was exhausted. She opened her eyes and looked up at Nate, seeing his face in the morning seemed like it would never get old.

"It's ten o'clock, we have to get ready for brunch at the Palace.

After Bart Bass's second death Chuck had officially taken over Bass industries minus the 10% Lilly shared. Since then Chuck had taken over the Palace and renovated it with a whole new contemporary look.

"Awe Nate, I'm so tired. I can't possibly go to another event"

"I know it's tiring but we have to do this to keep face with the press, but if you're not up for it then just stay home I can manage it." Nate said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, you're the best"

"I know." Nate, said with a smile "I'm going to go jump in the shower"

Serena laid there and thought about how the election was only one month away and how so much more was going to be asked of her. She got more tired just thinking about it. She decided to put it out of her mind for the moment and just take this day and rest; she closed her eyes slowly and drifted back to sleep.

.

"Hello" Serena said waking from her sleep answering the phone on the third ring. She looked at the clock on her nightstand; it was 11:38. She'd only been to sleep for an hour and a half, which annoyed her.

"Serena where are you?" Blair questioned.

"Blair?" Serena murmured I'm home, didn't Nate tell you I wasn't coming?"

"He was busy with people asking about the election I didn't have time to talk to him. Well I'm on my way over. I have something you might want to see. See you in five"

Serena got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. By the time she was finished she heard the elevator sound and heard Blair call her name when reaching the penthouse. "Serena?" Serena walked down the steps and saw Henry playing with the toys she bought for him to keep at her place.

"What's wrong? She asked Blair.

"Have you seen this weeks New Yorker?"

"No, I haven't been out the house. Why did they draw another picture of you and Chuck again?" She said with a giggle

A year ago the New Yorker published an article titled "Top 10 Dames Bringing in the Ducats" and Blair ranked number one. Not only did she find the title misogynistic And tacky, but what made it worse was the illustration on the cover of Blair with bags of cash sitting on top of the world that was crushing Chuck as it laid on his back.

"No, she handed Serena the magazine" It had a cartoon of President Obama on it. Which giving that the election was near it made since."

"I don't get it" Serena said.

"Turn to page 6"

_Dan Humphrey gearing to release second satire of the Upper East Sides elite _

Serena looked up shocked reading the title.

"What-" She continued to read, "He wouldn't"

"Its Humphrey he's don't it before" Blair said

"This time he's naming names" Serena read, "Does Nate know about this?

"I have know idea, what are you going to do?

"I don't know, I have to tell Nate. I mean there are so many things he didn't talk about it the first book. Especially things about Nate-

"With the Duchess Catherine Beaton" Blair chimed in, her eyes growing big.

"This can really hurt his campaign, awe this is all my fault." Serena cried, "This is going to kill Nate."

"Look I'm sure he will understand. Plus we don't know what Dan is going to write about."

"It isn't that hard to guess. He's clearly still upset about what happed and from the sounds of it he's looking for blood."

"And I'm sure its nothing his grandfather and PR team can't handle."

"This is the last thing I need right now" Serena said.

_**Hey guys sorry I've been MIA these past weeks. After chapter 8 I knew how I wanted to start the next chapter but was unsure how I wanted the rest to go. My main goal with this whole Story was to re-write the ending of the series finale for all of us Serenate fans, so trying to take it further has been challenging at times. I've been toying with the idea of scrapping chapter making Chapter 2 the first chapter. I was trying to go for this surprise factor when people started to read and they realize that Serena had been married to Nate after five years from the finale and I'm not sure if it translated well (it's confusing I know…lol) but its also made it complicated trying to figure out when to jump time to get to the end. IDK yet. I'm not saying that I'm stopping because I do enjoy writing it and love that you guys are enjoying it but, I probably wont be posting every week since it is getting harder and I have a lot of other things going on as well on top of that. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to read, again sorry for the delay. See you at chapter 10….xoxo**_


End file.
